User talk:Chozo01
Ride Pictures Would you mind if I replaced some of your pictures with more scenic ones? I think it would better showcase the content of the wiki. --[[User:Ezporsche|Ezporsche]] 18:16, 25 August 2009 (UTC) *Sure, that'd be just fine. I really just wanted to get something in to the pages, they were looking very blank compared to the ones that had images. [[User:Chozo01|Chozo01]] 18:18, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Poll Nice poll question :)--[[User:Matt 20 1|Matt 20 1]] 06:53, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. I figured someone had to change the old one and it looked like nobody was going to. So I thought up a question and made a new one. But I appreciate it. [[User:Chozo01|Chozo01]] 19:52, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Ride List Good job getting all the rides from Wild! up there! [[User:Rps eagleforChrist|Rps eagleforChrist]] 00:03, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Rollback rights Hello, I can't say we have truly met before, but I wanted to inform you that you have been granted Rollback rights on this wiki. I know that you didn't request to have them nor is there a place to request for them. You might have noticed that I had granted Rps Eagle the same priviledge and I know that you have earned it as well. You have been here for a good amount of time and have made a steady stream of edits as well as participating in a few community discussions (I think). What is Rollback? Rollback is a button that automatically reverts all revisions by the last author of a page and is only to be used for obvious vandalism and not disputed edits which deserves an explanation. So, if you see any obvious vandalism to a page, usually from an IP, you can simple click the button and it will revert it. (sorry about the copy and paste) Enjoy, --[[User:I Ross I|I Ross I]] 17:33, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Administrator Congratulations, you have been made an administrator of this wiki! You have created a very large amount of content, such as new ride pages and pictures, which undoubtedly has taken you a fair amount of time. You've displayed that you have been a very active and helpful member here, and it hasn't gone unnoticed. So as an admin, you still have your rollback privileges, but now you have the power to delete, move, and protect pages, as well as blocking undesirable users. Hopefully these powers will increase the effectiveness of your efforts. --[[User:Ezporsche|Ezporsche]] 21:31, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :I have the same problem, so every now and then when it's quiet I get a few edits in. Enjoy your new position!--[[User:Ezporsche|Ezporsche]] 02:24, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Congrats! I'm sure you'll use these new powers to continue your fantastic work on the wiki.--[[User:Matt 20 1|Matt 20 1]] 04:43, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Scenario and Ride Exchange Hey, I thought I'd let you know that the Wikia staff approved my request for unblocking the uploading of scenario and ride files, so now we've got our own file exchange! Take a look if you're not busy with work/finals/etc. --[[User:Ezporsche|Ezporsche]] 06:08, January 28, 2010 (UTC) HAI! HAI!! I BE COREY!!! Random person: Why?! <_< Corey: SHUT UP YOU OLD WOMEN!! Yeah I'm new here, PICKLES! Hehe! I'm hoping to give a makeover to this wiki. I was thinkin.... Sould we make seprate atricles for amuesment rides and Vips? [[User:Musical of Corey|Musical of Corey]] 21:51, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Your Input Is Needed [[Forum:New Infobox photos|Your Input Is Needed ]] [[User:Joshoedit|Josho]] 06:53, February 23, 2011 (UTC) test